With most vehicles with combustion engines, the maximum fuel filling quantity is dependent on the power of the engine and its consumption respectively. The rule of thumb applies that per h.p of engine capacity 2 litres of fuel can or should be carried with the vehicle. This means that for an agricultural tractor with a rating of 250 h.p, the maximum tank content, i.e. the maximum quantity of fuel which can be carried with the vehicle, should not be less than 500 litres. This guarantees that the tractor can be operated for at least 10 hours without refuelling.
Due to this large tank volume and a uniform weight distribution, the fuel tanks are in part divided into at least two volumes, which are placed on the side between the front and rear axles, right and left of the chassis, and in front of or below the driver's cab. In this situation, the fuel tanks are also used to cover installed elements in the interior of the vehicle, so that the external appearance has a more homogenous effect.
Both tanks are connected at the lowest point by a line, in order for filling level compensation to be guaranteed. This is due to the fact that in most cases the fuel removal device (fuel pump), filling device (tank nozzle), and filling level display are provided in only one of the tanks.
The tanks (fuel containers) are manufactured by what is referred to as the rotation casting method. In this situation, plastic granulate (PE, PA) is filled into a hollow form (the mould), heated, and the mould is then rotated about its three axes until the granulate melt has been distributed with an approximately constant wall thickness of 3-8 mm in the mould and has thereby formed a closed thin-walled hollow body. During the forming, insert parts such as threaded sleeves or reinforcement elements can be provided, which are then enclosed by the granulate melt and are therefore connected securely to the hollow body.
In this situation, the manufacturing costs (higher setting-up costs, longer machine times, greater defect quota) rise disproportionately with the size of the component, such that the distribution of the fuel filling volume over two or more fuel containers also offers economic advantages.
The positioning of the fuel containers in front of the components located in the interior means, however, in the event of repairs, that the fuel tanks must firstly be emptied and dismantled before these components can be repaired. Because the containers are in communication, in this situation both fuel tanks must be emptied, even if the repair only required one tank to be dismantled.
The emptying of the tank is problematic, because appropriate catchment containers with fuel quantities of more than 500 litres cannot be pushed underneath the integrated fuel tanks in order for the fuel to run out by itself. The draining of the tanks is also problematic in view of the vapours which are produced. As a result, in practice suction devices are used with which the fuel is pumped out via the filling nozzle. With large tank volumes these methods are time-intensive, increase the repair time, and therefore increase the costs.
Even if the emptied tank is perceptibly easier to handle due to its lower dead weight, it may be necessary, for example if damaged vehicles are being recovered, if the suction device is missing, for the full fuel containers to be dismantled or for the fuel simply to be drained into an intermediate tank. In this situation it is advantageous for the fuel quantity to be emptied to be as small as possible, or for it to be possible for it to be pumped across from one fuel tank into the other fuel tank which does not need to be dismantled. With many conventional fuel containers it is precisely this transfer pumping which is not possible. The tank must be dismantled with the level of fuel still in it, or the fluid must be drained.
In addition, with fuel containers with large fuel contents which extend the length of the vehicle, the movement of the fuel is problematic, since sloshing sounds result, the weight distribution of the vehicle is changed without any control, and the large masses moved cause the securing elements of the tank to be subjected to severe stress. Due to the movement of the fuel, the proper function of the fuel removal device (fuel pump) and filling level display is put at risk.
A further disadvantage of conventional tanks is that the fuel removal device (fuel pump), filling device (tank nozzle), and filling level display located in the fuel tank, as well as the required supply leads for the electrics, are perturbing from an aesthetic point of view. Hitherto, these have often been covered with a sheet metal construction.
The object of the invention is to provide a fluid container which resolves the problems indicated of elaborate installation and dismantling and, in particular, the problematic accessibility of components located in the interior in the event of repairs. Advantageously, the difficult emptying arrangements of the tanks should also be made easier.